


You Don't Have to Tell Your Friends

by preblematic



Series: Excessive PDA [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, i guess, this is really short stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were doing pretty well as far as Gavin was concerned. It had been nearly a year, and no one had a clue that he and Ryan were together. They somehow managed to keep their hands off of each other at the office, and Geoff had long since stopped questioning where the younger man went every Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have to Tell Your Friends

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous said:
> 
> Prompt: freewood- there dating for like a year now and no one knows, one of them says it with out thinking. You can decide how the rest react and they tell them. Fluffy/funny/ angsty
> 
> Note: I edited this for continuity errors since it's now in a series; now takes place in the old office.

   They were doing pretty well as far as Gavin was concerned. It had been nearly a year, and no one had a clue that he and Ryan were together. They somehow managed to keep their hands off of each other at the office, and Geoff had long since stopped questioning where the younger man went every Friday. 

     Gavin was confident that no one would find them out. So confident, in fact, that he let his guard down and slipped up.

     Everyone was in the office except Jack, who was at home because Caiti was sick. Gavin had just finished editing the video he had been working on all day, Geoff was standing--looming--in the minimal space behind him, car keys in hand, waiting to go home.

     Gavin made a triumphant noise as the video finished saving. “God damn, finally,” Geoff said, turning to leave the office. Gavin hopped up from his chair happily.

     ”Bye guys,” he said, starting to follow Geoff out. There was a chorus of ‘Goodbye’s and ‘See you tomorrow’s and other farewells, and then it happened. 

     For some reason, Gavin’s brain forgot that he was in the office surrounded by people he worked with at the exact same time that Ryan’s did. ” G'night, love,” he said , squeazing the older man's shoulder as he walked out.

     ”Bye, dear,” Ryan said, looking away from his screen for a moment to smile at Gavin before he went back to his work. Gavin had one foot over the threshold before he froze and looked back in horror. Ryan had a similar reaction and looked toward his boyfriend with wide eyes.

     The three other men in the room had turned to look at the couple, confusion on their faces. It was silent save for the sous of computers whirring away. Geoff had even stopped menacingly shaking his keys.

     ”So, uh,” Gavin said dumbly. His eyes flitted back and forth between Ryan and the rest of the room. He wondered how far they could get before someone stopped them. Ryan would need to be extracted from the couch, so that would slow them down, but they could probably make it to his car in time to ignore everyone’s phone calls and drive to Mexico to start a new life.

     ”Gavin and I are dating,” Ryan said, making Gavin’s eyes snap back to him. What the hell was he thinking?! The  _number one_  rule was deny everything until they had proof.

     ”Oh, okay,” Ray said, turning back to his screen. ” I thought something weird was going on.”

     ”You’re not…” Gavin trailed off.

     ”C’mon, lover boy,” Geoff said, grabbing Gavin’s arm and tugging him along. “I’m fucking starving. You can have your big coming out speech later.”

——

     Jack was suitably confused the next day when he came in to find Michael and Ray covering Gavin and Ryan’s desks in rainbow wrapping paper.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that if anyone in the office were to come out or anything, everyone else would just be like "huh okay" and then immediately find a way to use it to fuck with them


End file.
